Mens follia
by Aretha Atrahasis
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto la Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del forum El Mapa del Mortífago. * Draco necesita alguien que lo escuche, alguien que le diga que todo irá bien, alguien que le diga que podrá matar a Dumbledore y que Voldemort no lo mate a él. Y para gran consuelo para su cordura se encuentra con el espejo de OESED. [COMPLETO-OS- Sexto curso]


**_Harry Potter es de Jota ká y este fic participa en el Reto La Agenda del Señor Oscuro del forum El Mapa del Mortífago._**

 ** _Este es un fic regalo para Michi Michaelis para su siguiente petición:_**

 ** _Dramione donde se mencione el espejo OESED y alguno de los protas (Draco o Herms queda a elección del autor) enloquezca con el reflejo y se obsesione con el (Drama/Romance)._**

 ** _Espero haber cumplido y que te guste, no estoy muy segura de que me haya quedado bien y no he revisado mi orcografía, sorry. Me gustaría haberlo hecho más largo pero al final me ha salido esto, prometo que algún día lo revisaré y lo mejoraré._**

* * *

 **C** apítulo **ú** nico **: M** ens **f** ollia **.**

 _Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse._

La locura de Draco empezó en una solitaria tarde de otoño. Las hojas más atrevidas se teñían de rojo y otras decidían pasar sus últimos días crujiendo en el suelo. El viento merodeaba tranquilo entre les pasillos del castillo y los amantes se escondían en cada grieta robándose susurros de placer.

Pero Draco Malfoy era una de las muchas sombras que había en el castillo cuando caía la noche. Sus pisadas resonaban en silencio entre las paredes de piedra que eran mudas espectadoras de sus actos.

Tiene un peso sobre los hombros del que no puede deshacerse. Lo hunde y lo arrastra a un lugar en el que Draco no ha estado nunca. Lo ahoga, la marca le quema. Sabe que lo llama, siempre, escucha su nombre en susurros.

Debe matar a Dumbledore. El Lord ha sido muy claro respecto a eso. No le importa como lo haga, pero el corazón del viejo debe dejar de latir para que los Mortífagos puedan entrar y conquistar el castillo.

Es una misión en apariencia sencilla, pero el rubio empieza a notar como la ansiedad y el nerviosismo se instalan en su ser. ¿Cómo va a matarlo? No tiene ni idea. No sabe nada. Él es sólo un niño asustado que por un momento se creyó más grande de lo que en realidad es.

Está aterrorizado.

Necesita hablarlo con alguien, poner sus miedos e inseguridades en palabras, decirlas en voz alta para que se vayan volando y dejen de rasgarle el alma.

Y es ahí cuando lo encuentra. El dónde nunca sabría decirlo muy bien. Sólo sabe que sus pasos lo guían ahí más de una vez a la semana. Si le preguntan nunca sabría qué contestar, pero su cuerpo ya se mueve por instinto.

Por necesidad.

La habitación le recuerda a la típica habitación de mujer. Hay una cama con dosel y sábanas rosas. Una cómoda y un armario. Una silla rota que está delante de un escritorio de madera roído y allá, en un rincón olvidado un enorme espejo que desentona con el mobiliario y parece decir a gritos que ese no es su lugar.

Draco no sabe qué le llevó a acercarse a él en primer lugar, sólo sabe que lo hizo y ya no hay nadie que pueda ayudarlo.

Se ha vuelto adicto.

Adicto a su reflejo.

Adicto a sus deseos.

No se ve a él, nunca se ve a sí mismo. Sólo ve una forma humanoide que se sienta y lo escucha. Una forma que alarga la mano y le acaricia el pelo. Una forma que hace que deje de temer y temblar.

Y eso empieza a volverlo loco.

 **§¤§**

Es en invierno cuando la forma empieza a definirse en una persona, y no en cualquier persona. Draco al principio no quiere admitirlo, lo niega, lo detesta, la detesta.

La forma empieza a tener sus rizos rebeldes, por primera vez esboza una sonrisa muy parecida a las de ella, por primera vez puede distinguir la ropa que lleva.

Se parece a Hermione Granger.

Es esa sangre sucia.

La ve en clases, él no ha cogido muchas pero parece que ella va a todas y cada una de ellas. Normal, piensa, es una comelibros, seguro que tiene el coño tan arrugado y lleno de polvo como esos libros que siempre carga con ella.

Se distrae observándola, no tiene nada especial, pero tampoco nada normal. Hay algo de ella que lo atrae a mirarla.

Y es ahí, en un día como cualquier otro en el que la ve pasarle cariñosamente la mano por el pelo a San Potter. Él sabe que San Potter y Dumbledore se ven por las noches, Draco ignora qué hacen pero a eso él le da igual, le conviene que las cosas sean así. Sólo sabe que Potter está más nervioso y raro de lo habitual, está tenso y parece que le han metido un palo por el culo y lo han removido bien hasta hacerle papilla el cerebro.

Pero Granger, con un simple gesto y una sonrisa apenas perceptible consigue que los hombros del muchacho se relajen y le devuelva la sonrisa titubeante.

Y Draco la quiere, quiere su consuelo para él.

Y es Hermione a quien ve en el espejo. La que se sienta delante de él con las piernas cruzadas, con la camisa del colegio abotonada hasta el cuello, con la nariz arrugada debido a la risa. Es ella quien lo consuela por las noches, la que limpia su alma.

Tiene envidia, él quiere lo que San Potter y la Comadreja tienen con la sangre sucia.

Pero no está bien, no, no está bien que él desee eso. Ella no se merece usar magia, no, ella es sucia, inmunda, está muy por debajo de él.

No debería querer besarla ni levantarle la falda.

En su desesperación por entender empieza a chillarle al espejo, le tira cosas, llora porque no quiere hacerle daño, la golpea furioso porque no entiende, se araña porque el dolor físico hace que se olvide de ese dolor que le lacera el alma.

Deja de visitarla, sus pasos ya no lo llevan a esa habitación donde sabe que la encontrará sentada y sonriéndole.

Se esconde como un niño asustado en los baños de Myrtel la llorona. Habla con ella, se desahoga, llora. Pero no es lo mismo. Myrtel es un fantasma, y él desea a una mujer de carne y huesos. Quiere hundirse en su carne y grabarse en sus huesos, para siempre.

Camina sereno por el pasillo, ya se ha desahogado y la poción ya le ha cerrado las cicatrices que dejan sus uñas en su blanquecino cuello. Ya no hay marcas, sólo la que tiene en el brazo.

— Oh disculpa, lo siento, no me fijé por dónde iba.

Y por fin la tiene delante de él. En carne y hueso. Caliente. Viva. Real.

— ¿Es eso lo que dices después de todo este tiempo? —no puede evitarlo, las palabras escapan furiosas de sus labios y su venenosa se mueve indecisa, no sabe si besarla o hacerle daño, como ella se lo ha hecho a él.

— ¿Eh? —Hermione no entiende, no sabe de qué le habla, pero sabe que está loco, sus ojos están inyectados en sangre, está despeinado y su ropa está puesta de cualquier forma.

Malfoy ha enloquecido.

— Hace tiempo que ya no voy a visitarte ¿Es que no me echas de menos? ¿Es que todo lo que me dijiste era mentira?

La sujeta por los hombros y la acerca a sí mismo. Ha perdido la razón, su mente ya no distingue realidad de ficción. Y por eso la acerca, por eso murmura furioso, por eso su cuerpo tiembla.

— ¿Por qué no me contestas? ¿Es que ya no me quieres? ¡¿Por qué me miras asustada?! ¡Sabes que te amo!

La besa furioso, hunde su lengua en su boca y la abraza, quiere fundirse en ella, quiere vivir en su piel.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Estás loco, Malfoy!

Se aparta, le pega y huye. Corre, corre como si él fuera un demente, como si todo lo que han pasado no fuera real. Como si fuera un producto de su imaginación. Como si fuera una broma macabra.

Con pasos inseguros e inestables la sigue.

— ¡Hermione!

Le falta el aire y empieza a ver borroso. Quizás se desmaya.

— ¡Hermione no me dejes!

¿Ha girado a la izquierda o a la derecha?

— ¡Te necesito!

Ha salido a fuera del colegio. No la va a encontrar, ella no quiere verlo, ya no lo quiere. Las lágrimas resbalan pesadas y calientes por sus mejillas, pero a su entumecida mente no le importa. Él mira alrededor sin conocer nada, no sabe dónde está, aunque tampoco le importa. La ha perdido, ha perdido su único consuelo.

Y ahora sólo está él, él y su misión, él y su deseo.

Él y su locura.

— ¿Hermione?

 _Esto no es tu cara, sino de tu corazón el deseo._


End file.
